Fake AH Crew - Golden Boy's Shaky Start
by KindaAnxious
Summary: Gavin just wanted that 2 grand. He never realized that it would lead to this. Fahc fanfiction, mainly because I love golden boy Gavin lmao.


'Dan, pass me another can, will ya?' Gavin slurred, as Dan drunkenly grabbed a can off the broken tree stump next to him. The dark sky highlighted Dan's back garden's lights, which were right next to the deck chairs that the two friends were sitting in, playing poker and scrolling on their phones. Faint police sirens and loud shouting, with the occasionally gunshot could be heard, but that was nothing new with Los Santos.

The can sizzled as Gavin opened it, and he took a large sip. Dan was typing quickly on his phone, the screen lighting up his facial expressions, which were surprised, then thoughtful, and finally, amusement, of which Gavin was oblivious to.

'Truth or dare?' Dan asked, as Gavin put his can down.

'Dare.' There's only so many embarrassing high school crushes he can admit to.

'I dare you to sneak into the Fake AH Crew's house, and take a photo outside their door.'

It's probably a good thing Gavin's stopped taking a drink, overwise it'd be spat out over Dan's mum's porch. ' _Dan_ , that's metal!' He exclaimed. 'I'd be killed! Besides, you don't even know where they live.'

Smugly, Dan held his phone up to Gavin's face, which showed a contact called A.K., who sent him an address. 'Trust me, this dude knows shit.'

'I can't do it. I won't.'

'How about I,' Dan said, a little too casually. 'sweeten the pot by, say, 2 grand.'

2 grand could pay Gavin's bills for a year.

Fuck, for 2 grand Gavin would give a lap dance in front of everyone he's ever met, every single night.

'I'll do it.'

* * *

Dan dropped Gavin off two streets away from the address, and wished him luck. 'Text me if you need a lift back, but the train's station's just across the road, and I have shit to do.'

Nervously putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket, Gavin walked until he reached the moderately big penthouse. Before he could think of a plan, his hand shakily buzzed the buzzer. He silently cursed himself, but the loud, joyful voice rang out of the speaker.

'Is that the pizza?'

'Um, yeah?' Gavin answered.

'Sweet, bring that shit up.'

The door opened itself, and Gavin started walking up the stairs.

'It's no big deal, just quickly take the photo, and get the fuck out of there.'

The red door was closed, but he could hear voices, including the one who answered the phone.

They sounded confused.

Gavin reached for his phone, but before he could hold it up, the door slammed open, and two large, tattooed arms grabbed him.

'Who are you? Did Funhaus sent you? Tell us your name!' He demanded angry, but stopped.

'I remember you.'

Once Gavin looked at his face, he did too.

 _Gavin was sitting on a bench, an ice cream in his left hand. It was a sunny saturday, two days ago, and the beach was full of lazy, careless tourists, which were always an easy steal._

 _A large man in a suit was sitting on the other side on the bench, talking into a phone, his designer sunglasses besides him. Gavin smirked, deciding to have fun with this man. Reaching over, he spilled his ice cream on the pant leg furthest away from the sunglasses._

 _'I'm so sorry.' Gavin said, handing over some tissues from his pocket. The man slapped his phone off, glaring at Gavin._

 _'You should be, this suit costs more than your apartment.' He said gruffly._

 _'Bad day?' The man sighed, a hand running over his beard._

 _'Could say that.'_

 _As he was saying this, Gavin grabbed the sunglasses and quickly wrapped them up in the tissues, and hastily put them in his pocket._

 _'I'm really sorry.' Gavin sood up, and walked away._

 _'Hey, asshole! My sunglasses!'_

 _Gavin ran._

'You're the little shit who spilled ice cream on me and stole my sunglasses! Wait til I-'

'Geoff! Chill out for a sec, dude.' A scrawny guy with black hair and glasses appeared from behind him, looking confused, dangling a 3DS from his left hand. 'We don't even know if Funhaus was behind this.'

'Course they were, how else would he have found us? I always _knew_ they knew our address.' The tattooed man scoffed, grabbed Gavin slightly, making him squeal.

'I swear, I don't know what 'Funhouse' is, I promise! My friend just dared me to-' Gavin was cut off by the large man punching him in the face.

'Geoff, that is _enough_. He's just a fucking kid.' A deep voice said, and Geoff threw Gavin to the floor, and stomped off.

'Ryan, go after him. I'll be there in a minute. Michael, Ray, help me out with the kid.' The voice ordered, and lighter feet scurried off, as Gavin groaned

'Are you ok?' The voice was kinder, and hands helped Gavin to his feet.

'Thanks, and not really. That guy's a good punch.' He answer, wincing as he touched his nose. The deep voice belonged to someone who had short brown hair and was wearing a hideous Hawaiian shirt, but it looked good on them.

'Sorry about that, Geoff's... well, yeah.' A guy about Gavin's age, maybe older, with curly brown hair and dimples, said. The 3DS one shrugged, jumping on a coach and continuing with his game.

The girl just laughed, then looked out to the hall. 'I better go check on Geoff. Michael, take him to the kitchen and clean him up.'

'Sure, Jack. Follow me.' Gavin followed Michael, as Jack went down the stairs. 'What's your name?'

He hesitated, but then told him. 'Gavin. Look, I really didn't mean to cause any tro-'

'Oh, don't worry. Shit like this isn't that big a deal. We thought you were the fucking pizza boy.' He laughed. 'Geoff let you in, then we got a text saying that the pizza place was closed, and wasn't able to deliver tonight.'

Gavin laughed with him, as Michael tore up a piece of kitchen roll, and stuck it under the sink. 'So why _are_ you here? I'm gonna be honest, you don't seen like the usual young guy Funhaus has, Pool or something.' He asked carefully, turning off the sink.

He coughed anxiously, as Michael dabbed the paper on his nose. 'Um, my friend dared me to take a photo of me outside your door, for 2 grand. I just got fired, so I kinda could use it.'

'Wait - how did your friend know our address?' Michael questioned, and Gavin shrugged.

'I don't know, Dan's got some sketchy friends. I try and stay away from them, not my type.'

'Dan. Doesn't sound familar, but better tell Geoff, just so we can be save.' Michael said, but quickly added on. 'Nothing's gonna happen to your friend, don't worry.'

He threw the blood soaked paper towel in the bin. 'All done, you can wait in the living room, I think Geoff wants to talk to you.'

In the living room, the 3DS guy, and a guy wearing smudged facepaint and a ponytail were playing a game on the PS4.

'Michael, other dude, come play with me and Ryan!' The 3DS guy said excitedly, moving over the couch to make room for them.

'Sure. Gavin, this is Ray and Ryan. Ray, Ryan, this is Gavin.' Michael introduced, grabbing a sliver controller, and passing a black one to Gavin.

* * *

Half a hour later, and Gavin was feeling more comfortable with these three people. Geoff was still nowhere to be seen.

'Fucking bullshit racist fucks!' Ray shouted, as he was killed by Michael. 'You haven't even tried to shoot Ryan!'

Gavin laughed, but took damage from Ryan. 'What in bollocks,..., fuckshit.' He said in exasperation, trying to shoot Ryan, but missing, and dying.

'What did you just say?' Ryan laughed, but he was the most quiet in the room. The noises Michael were making wasn't even english.

Ray was hollering. 'You're are the most english person I've ever met.'

'Hey.'

Geoff and Jack walked in, and Ray paused the game. Gavin sat up straight, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

'Look, kid, really sorry about punching you. You just... don't know who to trust. Besides, you did steal my sunglasses.'

'Gavin's not a threat. He's only here on a dare, and we think his friend is an ally of Funhaus.' Michael defended him, and Gavin felt a small smile on his lips.

'Um, I am sorry about your sunglasses. I, er, gave them to my dad for his birthday, otherwise I'd give you them back.' Gavin said awkwardly, and Geoff gave a small laugh.

'Don't worry about it.' He paused before continuing. 'Why'd you risk coming here just for a dare?'

Ray coughed, unpausing the game and exiting it. Gavin laughed, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. 'He offered 2 grand. I don't even know where he got the money from, he still lives with his mum, but.'

Jack raised their eyebrows, turning to Gavin. 'And he's the one who gave you this address?'

'You think Greene or Kovic put him up to it?' Geoff questioned, and something sparked in Gavin's mind.

'A.K.!' He shouted excitedly.

Ryan blinked. 'What.' He monotoned in confusion.

'A.K. was the contact name! The one who gave Dan the address!'

Geoff's eyes sparkled. 'So it _was_ Kovic! I told you they had our address, Jack! Fucking knew it.'

'We have to move.' Jack said, and everyone except Gavin murmured in agreement. Gavin squirmed awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Michael watched him.

'Geoff, can I talk to you in the hall.' Michael said, and they walked out.

'...Jack, pick up a controller.'

* * *

Michael stepped back into the room, a smile on his face. Gavin looked at him questioningly, but he only winked, as he watched the current game.

Geoff walked in a moment after him, clearing his throat. 'Gavin?'

'Um, if you want me to leave...' Gavin trailed off.

'No, no, no!' He reassured, slightly awkward. 'I, um, just wanted to ask you something. You did all this for 2 grand, and you just got fired from your job. You're also a hell of a pickpocket, and ever since Gus went back to the Cockbites, we've had an open space in the crew.'

Gavin was speechless. I mean, this dude just punched him a hour ago.

'Now, before you say anything, you'll get a place to live, 5 asshole room mates included though. Ray makes other people wash his socks, and Ryan's face paints take up half the bathroom cupboard, but... it's nice.' Michael rubbed his neck, smiling.

'Yeah Gavin, I need someone to beat in video games.' Jack joked, and Ray reached over and slapped his shoulder, wooping. Ryan didn't say anything, but he gave a small smile, just the slightest.

'There is a catch.' Geoff said. 'We'll need you to stay friends with Dan, ,but not tell him you've joined. If he's working with Funhaus, then... Well, thats a danger in itself.'

'Um, I..' Gavin said awkwardly.

'Sure.'

* * *

 **wooo! new storyyy! i haven't wrote for ages, and i've slooshed this idea in my head forever. so hopefully will be posting sort of regularly, about once a week, but idk yet.**

 **tumblr: gloryglorytotheredteam**

 **old username: chloeiskindalame**


End file.
